Reality in the Nightmare
by lekhnu-padhnu-sunnu
Summary: CURRENT STATUS: CAN'T DO ANYTHING BECAUSE OF SHADY ENDING OF THE MANGA WHICH HAS BEEN NAMED AFTER CLEANING SUBSTANCE I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THIS MANGA CREDIT GOES TO HIM WHO WROTE HALF ASS ENDING


**MOOD: PISSED OFF**

 **CURRENT STATUS: CAN'T DO ANYTHING BECAUSE OF SHADY ENDING OF THE MANGA WHICH HAS BEEN NAMED AFTER CLEANING SUBSTANCE**

 **I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THIS MANGA CREDIT GOES TO HIM WHO WROTE HALF ASS ENDING**

* * *

He heard the door bell ring. "Ah, that must be them. I'll get it"

Infront of him, he found his two guest smiling at him, "Yo " with cool gesture he let them in the house.

The one guest of his, teased him of how his clinic have no patients which he replied with the clinic being for emergency only and it was a good thing that there wasn't any patient for now.

Inside the house, two of the newly guest were welcomed by energetic voice, "AHH! RUKIA! A PLEASURE AS ALWAYS, RUKIA! MAKE YOURSELF AT HOME! NEXT TO ME IF YOU WA-" the voice was abruptly cut by an annoyed voice, "Don't go getting overly familiar!"

"Rukia, it's been a while! Your hair's grown out. It really suits you!" compliment came from the person sitting on a sofa.

"Out of the way, coming through!"

"The popcorn and soda has finally arrived!" came the voices from two girls hand full of cold beverage and popcorn.

"Ah! Rukia! How have you been?" the girl who was carrying popcorn asked Rukia delightfully.

"Wow, I haven't seen you guys in forever! You have gotten so big!" Rukia replied enthusiastically

"Come on, it's about to start Ichii-! Hurry and grab seat!" called out the girl who handed beverage to everyone.

"Man, Chad is a friggin' beast! I still can't believe he wound up becoming the most famous out of all of us!" complained the voice of an energetic person which got lash out from the other around him reminding him that he was never the contended.

"It's starting, Orihime…" Ichigo called out

"Be right there~" sweet reply came from curvy lady

"You seen Kazui?" asked Ichigo

"Hrmmm… He should be upstairs. According to Tsubaki and the others… he just got back in from snooping around Hiyori's place." Orihime replied fondly.

In which Ichigo asked his sister if it was okay to use her room by Kazui. She brushed off his wariness by stating that it was only natural for him to be there as it had been Ichigo's room before, which earned her teasing from her twin sister.

The playfulness was going on the room when Ichigo asked Rukia that if she had forgot to bring her child. Rukia arrogantly boost up saying that her daughter was a gotei apprentice and she was given special permission to come down during the bon festival. After gloating about her daughter she called her daughter to come in but surprisingly she wasn't there.

"Hrmmm… Guess she's gone!" Rukia replied with calm

"What with the cavalier attitude?!" Ichigo shouted with irritation

"Don't worry! She's a shinigami, with mere humans as her opponents she's sure to come out on top!" Rukia confirmed Ichigo with pride

"So she's some bully that enjoys picking on helpless human?! Go frickin' find her for crying out loud!" annoyed Ichigo accused

"Alright, ready or not here I come to find you~" Rukia playfully searched for her daughter which frustrated hell out of Ichigo .

"Your kid is lost(who knows where being bullied or bullying) and you're here playing freaking hide'n'seek, pipsqueak!" shouted Ichigo which earned him a kick on his shin

"Mind you, I have grown in fine lady within these ten years and what's with your worrywart. Like I have told you before she's a capable shinigami, she can handle the problems without shedding a sweat!" Rukia shouted at Ichigo's face

"Well she's still a child! It's better to be safe than sorry!" Ichigo shouted back at Rukia's face

Now the room was filled with angry shouts and insults between small woman and tall man, the friends around them could see their heated verbal battle going nowhere.

"That does it! IF I WERE HER FATHER I WOULD NEVER LET HER ALONE!" Ichigo screamed out

There was silence in the room as everyone was surprised by his sudden voice out.

"Ichigo…"

There in the room you can see Rukia being unable to say anything and as for others they all have opened mouth.

"Ichigo, how could you… After you married Orihime how could you ever desire to be father of Ichika?" Rukia sobbed

"I know that, I have named her Ichika cause I missed you so much that I want her named to remind me of you… but it is too late Ichigo…" with that said, tears in her eyes she stormed out from the house.

Ichigo tighten his fist, "damn it!"

"Mother.." came the voice from stair where a child with red hair tied in ponytail looked at the door with tear filled purple eyes, next to her was a child who had orange hair and dark orange eyes filled with questions.

"Why.." came shaky voice from Orihime

"Why Kurosaki kun?"

Ichigo tighten his jaw in frustration, "Don't you all look at me like that! You damn all know why…"

"But we want to listen it from your mouth, now spit it!" Renji demanded angrily

"Because…because…" Ichigo was shaking with anger

"because what?! Kurosaki kun, tell us!" shouted Orihime making other surprised by her demanding voice.

"…Damn it ….

The room was complete silent; the air of the room was filled with malice.

Ichigo puff out his breath as if he want to spit out his soul so he can get away from this drama which didn't make sense since he never ask to take part in it.

" …..F##k!" Ichigo cursed

"Look bro tell us already, it won't be great if you hide your true feeling like that around your family think about your son" Karin told Ichigo

"Fine- It's because…huff" he slouched back and brushed his short hair with his hand, "It's because of the writer ok-! He… he… I thought after fight with Yhwach, Mangaka would cut me slack and reunite me with love ones. But all he did was made ten years gap and slapped me in this family life and bombshell of a wife no offence Orihime-"

"None taken Kurosaki kun" Orihime smiled with tears on her eyes

"-you guys can see that he kind of wrapped it up in hurry, I can get that it has long and continuous fights but that is the point of this whole manga's story. The thing I don't get is that why I'm not paired with my interest I mean you guys could sense that I and Rukia have lots of chemistry then Orihime, again no offence there Orihime-"

"Kurosaki kun none taken, I mean I know that I harbor feelings for you and we have talked few times but I also never thought I would be wife and have son with you. I honestly thought there would some romance development before we are named as couple. One day I woke up, found you as my husband and cute Kazui as my son. It has a bad romance version of N#$TO"

"Exactly! Orihime, even N#$TO ending was somewhat satisfactory. But this, what the mangaka did with this manga's plot is just unbelievable. You see, Rukia and I had made a plan to start our relationship maybe travel a world and live our lives for few years free without war. And start a family after a few years but unfortunately like Orihime said I woke up one day found my hair gone short(again it is immensely close enough to be as N $TO) and here I am explaining things to you."

"I get you Ichigo, I have also same what similarity as yours. I and Rukia are close friend but not that close to be married. Frankly to tell you she has more concerned for you than me. So Ichigo as a current husband and your friend I give you permission to go after her, it won't harm anyone cause the manga has already finished its chapter, so there isn't much to worry about." Renji encouraged Ichigo, even though it seems bizarre coming out from ones husband.

"Yes, Kurosaki kun go after her she had always looked out for you. Even though we seem to be married I don't see you looking at me like the way you look at her." Orihime said with happy tears in her eyes.

Everyone started to hoot Ichigo to go after Rukia so he without looking back ran after her.

"Mom, is dad really going after her." Kazui asked

"Yes, Kazui… After all he is the man who follows what's his heart wants…and anyway I got you. We need to talk about how you got your first teeth, walk, word, first experience on school, because honestly I don't remember these things as mother should know of their child, forgive me Kazui. I have been bad mother to you." Orihime sobbed out

"No mom, you are not bad mother to me, because I also don't remember all those things, infact I didn't even know that you are my mother and he is my father." said Kazui with truth.

"Same goes for me, I came here from black-hole-ish that surprisingly was on the wall of the room where I found him and next thing we found out that this long red hair dude is my father and run away lady is my mother. This is really depressing to know that we are the distraction for half ass ending of this manga." Ichika said in disappointment . All of them agreed with her.

Ichigo kept running in frustration he could not find Rukia anywhere. He thought of doing soul search, it's like GPS for shinigami. So he did and found Rukia where she was.

"Seriously Rukia… you should stop giving me a trouble finding you." Ichigo said this looking up at the tree were petite woman was sitting on the branch of the tree.

"Go away Ichigo… I don't want to see your face, jerk" faint voice came out of Rukia

"What-! Who is the jerk here?! When someone is here running mad for your sake!" Ichigo shouted at Rukia

"Why are you here idiot?! Go back to your wife!" Rukia enraged with anger started to throw back small twigs of tree and harmless green branch at Ichigo who avoided it without a sweat.

"Come on, Rukia don't be childish and come down this instant" Ichigo shouted while still avoiding the deadly attack of raining branch.

Having enough of it Ichigo jumped on the branch where Rukia was and wrapped her around in his arms so she won't fall and escape from him.

"Damn it, Rukia stop it." Ichigo lightly shook her shoulder

There in her eyes unshed tears could be seen, which was starting to blur her eyes.

"You idiot why are you here?"

"Well isn't it obvious that why I am here for…"

"But you can't, it's already written and published-"

"So what of it?"

"I…you…you have a family" Rukia said in defeated voice

"I have now, don't I? So what-"

"Are you mocking me Ichigo?" Rukia said in hard voice

"What- no I'm not mocking you. Huff.. Rukia you chappy loving woman-"

" Hey. what is that suppose to be?! insult? Ichigo go to your family already they might misinterpret the situation, I don't want to ruin your marriage" With that said Rukia turned away from his view.

"Yes… and NO. They would not misinterpret this situation because they know." Ichigo said it to her.

With wide eyes Rukia turned around to look at him,"what-"

Ichigo kissed her lip shocking her,"You heard it right. They know, I told them about my feelings towards you. And surprisingly they understood it. I guess they felt forced to live this life because of the ending plot of the manga."

"What about children? They would have felt so wrong about it. Oh my god, Ichika I need to go and tell them." Rukia tried to get from Ichigo arms in hurry.

"Rukia, relax. Haven't you heard me they know and understand. So you don't need to worry beside they are smart kids."

Rukia looked at the eyes of her hero, her savior and her love seeing so much love and desperation on his hug. She relaxed,"So what now?"

"hmmm… I don't know may be start over, I guess." Ichigo said to her resting his head on her shoulder.

They stayed there in peaceful silence, their surroundings to be quiet.

"Ichigo, even though they understand. The viewer and reader may protest since there are fans of 'Ichhime'." Rukia pointed out this to Ichigo at which he twitched with annoyance

"Then let them be happy with that ending and let me be happy with you." Ichigo said with confident, at this Rukia smiled and kissed him with all her love for him.

There was tears on her eyes and Ichigo didn't like it at all. So he did only thing he can do to make her laugh. That's right, with evil smile he put his finger tips on her soft neck and feather brushed her neck which instantly produced the reaction.

"hahhahahahhahahahahaha…Ichi.. "

Rukia was laughing like a mad woman in loose. She tried to get away from his evil ticklish claws but alas there wasn't any chance for her to escape. So she did any sane person could do in this situation, she pushed him with her all might and there Ichigo found himself to be falling from his current comfortable sit.

"ICHIGO!" with horror Rukia cried out

With thud he was at ground he could hear Rukia cries in distance.

* * *

...

...

...

...

...

'What was that? One minute he was with Rukia and next he laid in this soft fluffy ground. Fluffy… when did the surface of earth became so fluffy…so.. so soft and smells so good…' Ichigo started to admire this ground he fell in and thought of laying there for rest of his life. He started to touch it everywhere and sniff it everywhere. He bet it would taste like cotton candy if he would take a bite so with this urge, thinking out loud 'what the hell he was dead anyway' took the bite and nibble it.

A hard smack to his head and sharp call of his name made him open his eyes in shock. There under him he could find, not the ground he supposedly fell in but his wife. He was biting and nibbling on his wife neck how wonderful.

Ichigo released his wife's neck with suck & pop and looked at her with dumb face. There he could see large hickey beautifully decorated her smooth neck.

"ICHIGO KUROSAKI! What is the meaning of this?! Attacking your wife in the middle of night like some kind of wannabe vampire! That's it, you and Kazui are not watching the movie that has fight, blood, vulgar word, gore or any sense of dreadfulness!" shouted Ichigo's wife with red tinted on her cheek which may or may not have been there because of his doing on her neck. He might have been proud of it other time but now that's not the case.

"hfffu..sorry…" Ichigo said with small voice as he rested his head on his wife's bosoms which made her very much like ripe tomato.

"Ichigo, what's wrong?" she asked softly as she could feel his tense shoulder. She smooth out his short hair which had been freshly cut today. It's not that long but still she could dip her finger-tips and play with it.

"You won't believe it, if I tell you."

"Try me, after all it has been nine years-"

"Ten years , next year Kazui will be eleven." Ichigo replied tiredly

"hmm… so what is it that made you so tired that you attacked your dear wife in middle of night."

Ichigo looked at her eyes, those beautiful big eyes so full of love and kindness, "I had this nightmare where I was some kind of fighter-"

"Fighter how so original fuuufuufufufufu" she interrupted Ichigo explanation which earned her hard glare from him and she apologized for her teasing.

"Don't be mad, I'm sorry. Now I won't interrupt your fantasy go on."

"Fantasy- well forget it then! I'm going to sleep!'' Ichigo irritated, started to lift himself up from his wife.

"Don't go Ichigo!" his wife caught his shirt and pulled him to her.

They were at same position as they were before but now more intimate. She was pressing his face on her breast and circled his hip with her legs in vice grip.

"lemphGMPHICAMPHBrenphth" came the scuffled voice from the bosoms of his wife were his face was stuffed in.

"oh! Sorry! So are you going to continue?" After releasing her husband she grinned at him.

"Woman! You will be death of me, literally"

"what- don't be absurd Ichigo! My breasts can't kill you and even though it's sad to admit that my breasts are small compare to my friends I'm still proud of my bust size so deal with it." She sadly admitted that her assets are rather small to others to which Ichigo was at dilemma whether to comment on it or not cause as he can see her bosoms are not small as she thinks.

They have grown after the birth of their sons, which had done marvelous changes on his petite wife's body and he had been taking full erotic advantage of it but right now he hadn't got any chance to adventure it. So maybe the nightmare had occurred because he could not be with his wife. 'Oh dear god, these long two months and six weeks have been hell for him'

"Ichigo..!Ichigo! have you even heard what I'm saying?"

"Yeah yeah about your tits how they are small…blablabla" he huffed and once again rested them on his wife's bosoms.

"Now careful there they might come out alive and smother you to breathless." She teased him once again which got her to see red tint on Ichigo's face.

"Do you want to listen or not" he asked with blank face trying to hide his redness of face.

"Alright~alright~ tell me already, what had kept you from sleeping peacefully oh-almighty-husband? Tell this wise wife so she can assure you to have goodnight sleep."

Ichigo smiled at his wife antics and told her how he was young fighter in that world where they fight monster and bring justice to them and in the end how the writer had him married but not with the woman he thought he would, but a busty woman who was beautiful and kind but doesn't interconnect with him. He told her everything till the ending of his dream and why he was nibbling and biting her neck.

"Hrmm… it seems that the writer has this concept of hero beign with bombshell beauty rather then what you choose?" at this Ichigo nodded

"And the woman you chose to be was also married with other guy. Am I getting it right?" she asked him for confirmation.

"Yes, it just irked me. I mean, I clearly had some point of attraction towards her but not that attached. It is another story for that midget girl, she was feisty, unbreakable, kind and knows what to say and cheer up someone. She…she.. she is like this ideal woman that I need there in my life."

He was praising the woman he liked in his dream and got abruptly cut out by sicken-ly sugary sweet voice, "Ichigo kun~~ are you trying to marry that woman even though you are already married to your wonderful wife~ are you trying to make me jealous?" his wife asked with malice hidden in her questions.

To Ichigo those weren't seem to be innocent questions but rather a threat(you are about to have painful death by my hand and there is no one to save you) kind of real agonizing painful threat.

"ahahahhaha…It's not like t..that…actually she was very-accurately looked like you she even had name as yours, Rukia" Ichigo nervously laughed to lighten the situation but he could only see his wife smiling, not kind smile but smile saying 'Oh you better watch your back'.

"So at last you tell them truth and you elope with her." Rukia calmly says it to him.

"Well…yes and no. I do tell them truth but we couldn't be together as you know I woke up after falling from tree which Rukia pushed me off(serves you right jerk for tickling merciless to that kind lady-Rukia murmurs under her breath) and here I am with you under me."

"At least you got to be with her. So, why long face?" Rukia asked Ichigo, cupping his face gently.

"I don't know… I could have been with her from the start and married her but all of a sudden I was married with the woman whom I haven't felt that connected." He sulks in his wife arms.

"hrmm… maybe it was for their own good. Yeah I admit that you and her had far more better connection then your nightmare's partner(Rukia refused to call that woman a wife cause she'll never want in million years to have another woman trying to steal HER HUSBAND. She would rather beat the pulp out of that person) but it may have been that to the writer, she and you were a good friend more like a bromance than romance. You know what I mean."

"Yeah I guess, thanks-"

"But that doesn't mean I have to be okay with the idea of that woman being my precious baby's mama, unacceptable! My poor baby Kazui *sobs* mama is coming to get you, baby. I will never let you go *sobs*"

Rukia abruptly pushed Ichigo of her and runs towards Kazui room.

"Rukia! Don't wake them up in the middle of the night they will get cranky and make me wake up till morning!" Ichigo capture his dramatically sobbing wife in his arms, lifts her up and walked back to their room.

"Let me go Ichigo even though you married that vile woman, I'll not let her have my baby *sobs*" Rukia cries in his t-shirt.

"Nobody is taking Kazui away and what's with this about me marrying some vile woman? Hey, I didn't have choice there, you know the writer made it that way. Besides that's only a nightmare, you are my real wife and I love you more than my life. You heard that Rukia you will always be my one & only and I hope you will consider the same for me." Ichigo defends his loyalty towards his wife

"You big idiot of course, I consider you as my one & only. How dare you to question my love for you? *sobs* but I still want to look at Kazui, Ichigo please~" Rukia pleaded to Ichigo with watery eyes.

"Fine… but not a noise, if they woke up, then you are the one who will look after them. Got it?" Rukia nods at this and sniffle her voice.

They slowly without making a noise walk inside Kazui's room. There a kid seems to be sleep peacefully who looked a lot like his father rather than mother noticing this, Rukia points him out at that and asks him if that was one of the reason why he saw the said nightmare.

"Stop over thinking with that pretty head of yours, you'll only get headache from it. He may look like me but his personality are ditto as your; kind, smart, friendly, cunning with smile and don't get me started with his manipulation. This kid made me buy toy a worth eighty thousand dollar, we are not talking about yen here but a DOLLAR for a TOY! Tch~ what are you teaching our son to be, Rukia?" Ichigo accused his wife which made her grin proudly at him.

"That's my boy~" Rukia kissed her son forehead and cheeks.

Sudden wailing sound came from a room beside Kazui's. The two of them panicked and looked at each other with horror.

"Mom… he is at it again. He is crying because you two came to see me but not him, needy brat." Kazui replied sleepily climbing at his mother's lap.

"please, Kazui chan don't say that to your brother. He is only two months old. After all he needs everybody not only us." Rukia kindly explain to Kazui as she rubs his back.

"That's right, Kazui as a role of big brother you need to take care of your little brother." Ichigo told his son as Kazui looked at him with admiration and respect.

"Ok dad"

"You two stay here I'll bring him here, he must have been hungry." With that said Ichigo went to retrieve his wailing son from the other room.

And indeed he could see a baby who was wailing like his life depends on it. He has his purple eyes full of over flowing tears and small amount of dirty blond hair all mashed around from his warm baby beanie and his hand on his mouth.

"All right kid, I'm here. Stop crying now. Let me check your diaper." After Ichigo checked his diaper and fed him a milk after warming it. The baby still made a fuss, refusing to go to sleep so he took him to Kazui room.

After entering the room seeing his mother and brother there he stopped fussing but started baby talk like he was calling no more like demanding Ichigo to take him to his beloved mothers' arms which Ichigo gladly did.

"AHH! Come on you can clearly see his motives, dad! He clearly wants mom for himself." At this Ichigo couldn't say he was wrong because he and Kazui can see that his little son was grabbing Rukia with his little finger protectively or more like possessively.

"You brat, make a way for me there!" now Kazui and his little brother were fighting for their mother's lap.

"Ichigo,….help! baby don't pull Kazui's hair, Kazui don't pull baby's cheek… Ichigooo! Just don't stand there help me!" Rukia desperately pleaded

"You two, enough! Your mother needs rest so go to sleep Kazui. And you little boy you have filled your stomach and had been entertained now it's time to sleep." With Ichigo commanding them surprisingly both of them obeyed him.

Kazui slipped in his bed and Rukia kissed him goodnight. The baby was sound asleep in Rukia's arms like he was never have been woken up. After putting the baby on his toddler cot, both of them made beeline to their bed.

"Man, I'm so exhausted. Remind me how come they fight over you. So clingy" Ichigo said with huff, watching over children was trying.

"Oh I don't know maybe certain someone has given their gene of loving their dear mother to them, like you" Rukia teased Ichigo bopping his nose with her index finger.

"What- hell no! I was not that clingy to fight with my siblings for mothers' attention, infact I was very generous." He puffed out his chest and declared it.

"Ok Mr. Generous, whatever floats your boat." Rukia laid on the bed and pulled Ichigo towards her.

"hmph… I think this is one of the longest night l have had in my life." Ichigo said it, snuggling with his eyes closed.

"Is that so… what are the others?" Rukia asked softly

"Birth of our second child" he said it in a heartbeat which made Rukia tremble.

"It's ok Ichigo, he is with us now." Rukia reassured him as she buried her face in his chest.

Ichigo rubbed her back. He can still feel the mortification and helpless feeling he got that night. After Rukia gave birth to their second son, he was immediately put into intensive care unit with all the complication in his lungs and premature birth took a toll in his small body.

Kazui refused to leave hospital as he told them with fierce eyes and calm voice that as a big brother he would not go without his little brother. He would not be at ease as he had duty to look after his little brother; he shocked everyone with his statement. Ichigo still gets emotional, remembering that moment how his first son stayed there at hospital talking to his brother telling him to be healthy and to come home with him and his parents. For whole month he refused to go home, its good thing that he was the doctor of the hospital, with Uryu his best friend/cousin help they got small cabin to rest there.

"And we need to stop calling him baby, since he is home how about we name him. It will be embarrassing if he were to be called baby or worst bratby by other." Rukia said it with great concerned.

"Tch-hahaha… you got to give credit to Kazui, he is the one who called him that." Ichigo fondly recalled that memory.

Ichigo just finished his shift and was going to check upon his son when he found his first son lecturing his second one, "Now, look here brat! You got some balls to make me wait. As your big brother I demand you to get healthy fast and not to make mom and dad worry. If you get out fast from this glass box I would share every toy with you. I won't discriminate, I'll protect you from bully and I'll even let you have my fair share of ice-cream. I promise and Kurosaki men don't ever back down from their promise. So hurry up little brat your big brother is waiting for you." Kazui tried everything from demand to bribe, to bring his baby brother home.

"Yeah, I remember you were so proud of him that day that you let him stay after his bed time." Rukia said gleefully.

"What can I say he has a way with words, no wonder he could clearly speak from age one." Ichigo remembered Kazui's childhood. He must admit that his first born was fast learner.

"hmph…they are truly amazing, aren't they? You know Ichigo, since you gave my beautiful babies to me I'll forgive you for your misguiding and unacceptable dream for now. So don't you dare go after other woman taking my Kazui away from me other then that I love you, Ichigo Kurosaki" with that said Rukia fell into sleep.

Ichigo smiled at his wife, leave it to her for mixing warning and affection at a same time. She is one hell of a women but she is his woman, his friend, his advisor, his love, mother of his children and his life support.

"Don't worry I won't leave you or our children. I will be always yours, Rukia Kurosaki. I love you too."

* * *

 _ **Lekhnu-Padhnu-Sunnu**_


End file.
